The Doctor got abducted
by elmo-doodle
Summary: The Doctor is convinced that he was abducted by 'aliens', but Rose is convinced that he has fallen and given himself a concussion. How can she call it concussion when his stomach starts to get bigger? Made for your enjoyment. craic!fluff
1. It's only 'concussion'

This is the second time that i'll be posting this story on the internet. What started off as a one-shot became a 10-parter. I've had positive feedback on this one, so i hope you all enjoy it, too!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rose Tyler was sat peacefully in the TARDIS library, reading a book that was placed gently on her lap. Sighing contentedly, she turned another page and began to read the next. She loved the moments when activity in the TARDIS was quiet.

"Rose! Rose? Where are you?"

Rose sighed again, this time in exasperation. So much for a relaxing day…

"Rose!" the Doctor called out again as he ran down the corridors of the TARDIS.

"I'm in the library," she called back, not taking her eyes of the book.

The Doctor sprinted in to the library and almost skidded to a stop in front of her. He was bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Rose!" he shouted again. "You'll never guess what happened to me!"

Rose didn't look up. "What?"

The Doctor bounced up and down a moment more before saying excitedly, "I just got abducted by aliens!"

The library was silent for a moment. Rose decided it was time to look up from where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Um…what?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Well," the Doctor said, sitting down next to Rose, "I went outside the TARDIS after you said that you wanted to stay in here, and no sooner had I left I found myself being pulled in to the air by a white light!"

Rose looked at the Doctor and asked him slowly, "…have you had any sugar?"

"No!" he said resentfully. "Well, yes, maybe," he then admitted, "but that's not the point!"

"What is the point?"

"I was abducted by aliens!" the Doctor repeated.

"Doctor," Rose said, looking at him as if he were crazy, "you _are_ an alien!"

The Doctor gave her a look. "I know that! But when I got up in to the spaceship-"

"Oh, god, there was a spaceship," Rose muttered, closing her eyes and placing her head in her hands-

"-the aliens treated me very kindly! You should have seen them, Rose!" the Doctor continued as Rose got up to put her book back on the shelf. "They were skinny and green with big black eyes! I talked to them for a while, but then one of them hit me on the head. I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was lying outside in front of the TARDIS again!"

Rose just stared at him. "Doctor…did you fall on your head?" she asked, uncertainly.

"No!" he replied, getting off the sofa and moving to stand in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure!" the Doctor said, impatiently. "I'm over nine hundred years old; I think I'm intelligent enough to not 'fall on my head'.

"But intelligent enough to get excited at being kidnapped by some aliens?" Rose asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. " 'Abducted', Rose, I wasn't kidnapped."

Rose sighed. "Okay. You were abducted by aliens. I think you better have a lie down for a while," she added, looking concernedly at his head.

"Rose," he said firmly, "I don't need to lie down, I'm absolutely…" The Doctor's eyes rolled and he fainted to the floor with a thud.

"…fine?" Rose finished for him as she looked at his passed-out form before her.

--------

The next day, Rose was in the kitchen making some coffee. The Doctor slowly walked in and sat down at the table. He rested his arms on the surface and allowed his head to fall on his arms.

"How are you feeling today?" Rose asked him from where she stood. She had checked the Doctor over once he was in bed, and she came to the conclusion that he must have bumped his head and was now suffering from concussion.

"Awful…absolutely terrible," he responded, his voice muffled by his pyjamas.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked sympathetically.

"I feel as if I may puke any second."

"Oh," Rose said. She extended her hand that she was holding her cup in towards the Doctor. "…coffee?"

"Eeeesh," he moaned, sitting back in the chair. "I bet you those aliens made me like this…"

"Doctor, how many times do I have to tell you?" Rose told him as she sat at the opposite end of the table. "You weren't abducted by aliens. You just fell and bumped your head."

The Doctor stood up from his chair, his face set in lecture-mode. "For your information, Rose Tyler, I-" The Doctor's face suddenly turned white and he ran out of the kitchen.

Rose could hear the Doctor throwing-up in the toilet from where she sat. Taking a sip of her coffee, she muttered, "Definitely concussion," before getting up to go and see if he was okay.

--------

The morning after that, Rose was again in the kitchen, this time washing her breakfast dished. She had just finished and was drying her hands at the sink.

The Doctor walked in to the room, in a better mode than he was the day before. "Good morning, Rose!"

Rose turned around after she heard his greeting. "Good morning, Docto-" Her face turned to one of shock. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed, pointing at his mid-riff.

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking down to where she was pointing. He saw that his stomach was much larger than it had been yesterday. "…oh. Have I put on weight?"

"Doctor, you look as if you're pregnant!" Rose cried, wondering if she was dreaming all this.

"Don't be silly, Rose," the Doctor said, brushing her comment off. "Male Time Lords cannot get pregnant. Time Lords don't get pregnant at all, in fact!"

"But Doctor!" Rose continued, "You look as though you're six months gone!"

"Hmm…I do, don't I?" he said, thoughtfully, unfazed by the situation. "I might…go to the medical lab…run a few tests…just incase…" The Doctor walked out of the kitchen.

Rose collapsed into a chair.

_Thirty minutes later…_

The Doctor walked back in to the kitchen, his face expressionless. Rose looked up from the table, where she had been drinking coffee since he had left. She stood up when she saw that the Doctor had entered.

"Well?" she asked him.

"Um," the Doctor cleared his throat uncomfortable, "…yeah. I'm pregnant."

There was silence in the kitchen.

"I told you I was abducted by aliens."

--------

Two days later, Rose and the Doctor were in what Rose called 'The Comfy Room', because of all the squashy chairs and sofas inside. Rose was sitting curled up on an armchair with another book in her hands. The heavily-pregnant-Doctor was sprawled out on a sofa.

"Uuuuugh," the Doctor groaned, an arm hung over his face. "When will this end? My back is killing me…"

"Welcome to the World of Women," Rose said from her armchair. Looking up at him, she added, "Be thankful you don't get periods."

The Doctor groaned again and awkwardly got off the sofa. "I think I'll go lie down for a while…" he mumbled, walking across the room to the door. He only got halfway when he suddenly yelled in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose sprung up from her chair and ran to where the Doctor was kneeling over. "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"I think… I'm about to… give birth," he said in gasps.

"Oh god…HOW?!" Rose cried out in panic.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" the Doctor cried back. Suddenly he was surrounded by a bright green light. Rose shielded her eyes against it, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

When Rose opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor kneeling in the same position, this time much thinner, and holding a little green baby with big, black eyes.

Rose stared at the new arrival for a while. "…okay, _now_ I believe you were abducted."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think, and whether i should post the rest of the story!


	2. A sensible name, please

Thanks for the reviews! So, here you go; the second installment of 'The Doctor got abducted'!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about 'Rohannamaximus'?"

Rose sighed in exasperation for the hundredth time. "A normal name, Doctor, not some planet spelt backwards."

"I'll have you know that 'Rohannamaximus' is a common chemical on the planet Floroid," he said, looking fondly at the baby.

"You can't name him after a chemical!" Rose said, horrified. "Think of the abuse he would get from the other children!"

The Doctor and Rose were standing around a dark green cot that was placed in the Doctor's room. The TARDIS had put it there shortly after the little alien had arrived, and it had also placed cots in various other parts of the interior.

They had been leaning on the cot, looking down at the baby, for the past half hour, discussing names for the child. After discovering that the baby was male, the Doctor had become very excited and began running off a whole list of weird and unusual names, all of which Rose vetoed.

"Raoul?" the Doctor asked, hopefully.

"Does he look French to you?" Rose retorted.

"Ralph?"

"No."

Rickey?"

"Will you get off the 'r's for a moment?"

Rose and the Doctor watched the baby for a few minutes, each thinking of names that would be suitable. The Doctor's face lit up as he thought of more possibilities.

"Marius?"

"Oh no..." Rose muttered. She knew where this was going…

"Javert?"

"No…"

"Jean?"

"Does he look like an ex-convict?"

The Doctor huffed in annoyance for a while. He couldn't think of any normal names. Normal names were just too…_normal_ for this child. He needed a name that would stand out. Make him famous. Make him-

"How about 'Alex'?" Rose suggested.

The Doctor stopped his track of thought. "Alex," he repeated. He looked down at the green baby. "Alex," he said again. "Rondolfmalexcataphier."

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Rondolfmalexcataphier. It's what 'Alex' would be in Gallifyraen," the Doctor told her.

"But we could just call him 'Alex' for short," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "I like 'Alex'. It's a good name."

"I'm glad we agree on it."

Silence.

"What about his middle name?" the Doctor asked her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it's short. When i wrote it it was mainly just a filler so that i could get on to the next chapter. Yup.

R&R!!


	3. Alien Time Lord child

Sorry about the delay; i could have had this chapter up sooner, but i totally forgot because i already have it posted elsewhere... if that makes any sense...

--------

The Doctor was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, holding a bottle of baby-formula in one hand whilst balancing Alex in with his free arm. The little green alien looked at him curiously with his big, black eyes. The Doctor looked back at him. Just at that moment, Rose walked in.

"Have you still not fed him?" Rose asked in annoyance. She had left the Doctor in the same position fifteen minutes ago.

"He just keeps staring at me!" he said, defensively. "How am I meant to feed him if he's going to keep looking at me like that?"

Rose sighed. "Give 'im here," she said, moving towards the Doctor. She took baby Alex from his arms and placed him in her own. She then took the bottle from the Doctor and proceeded to sit down on a chair at the kitchen table. She lowered the bottle to Alex's mouth and he began to suck hungrily at it.

"You see?" Rose said, as Alex fed happily. "It's a very easy thing to do."

"Easy for you," the Doctor told her. "You're a woman."

Rose gave him a look. "That has nothing to do with it. You should be the one wanting to feed him and burp him and change him. He is your son…" a look of wonder came across Rose's face. "…Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you…'gave birth'… to him…does that make him part Time-Lord?"

"No," said the Doctor, "but it would make him part-Gallifreyan…oh." He understood now. Another Gallifreyan alive. Another of his race…

"There, all done!" Rose said, as she put Alex over her shoulder to burp him.

"Rose! I need to do some tests on Alex!" the Doctor said, quickly.

"What?" Rose asked, astounded. "Why? Is he sick? Does he look sick?" Rose brought Alex level with her face and checked him closely. "Does he look pale to you?"

"I don't know, Rose, he's green," he replied. "But still, I want to run some tests to see if he is part-Gallifreyan, or just 100 alien." The Doctor walked over to Rose, carefully took Alex from her, and started to walk out the door towards the med lab. Rose got out of her chair and followed closely behind.

Twenty minutes later, Alex was under a scanner in the white-washed medical lab. The Doctor had already done blood tests, reflex tests, looked closely at Alex's eyes and was now being subjected to what Rose could only assume was an x-ray.

"There!" the Doctor exclaimed when the green light of the scanner appeared. "That's all the tests done!" He picked Alex up from the table and passed him to Rose. He then moved to the computer which was deciphering the blood tests. "Okay…okay…almost done…" he pressed a few buttons and a picture came up on the screen. "Aha! It's…"

"It's what, Doctor?" Rose said, carrying Alex over to where the Doctor was glued to a picture of what looked like a virtual ball of string.

"It's impossible," he said, tapping a few more keys. The 'ball of string' expanded out in to a long strand.

"What is that?" Rose asked, nodding to the picture.

"It's a strand of Alex's DNA," the Doctor told her. "And it's just…impossible…it can't be right…"

"Why not?" Rose asked, curious about what the Doctor found impossible.

The Doctor stood up straight and took Alex from Rose's arms. He held Alex in front on himself and studied him for a moment. "It's the DNA of a Gallifreyan."

"But," Rose said, "you knew it was going to be part-you anyway because you did-"

"He's not just part me, he's all me," the Doctor said, not taking his eyes of Alex who was gazing at him with a sort of innocent wonder. "The complete genetic make-up of his DNA is Gallifreyan. Nothing else. Zip. Nadda."

Rose felt her mouth drop open in amazement. "How?"

"I have no idea," the Doctor said, quickly handed Alex back to her as he ran over to the scanner. "I just want to make sure though…Yes!" he exclaimed when the x-ray of Alex appeared. "Rose, come here!" he said, beckoning her over.

"You see that tiny black dot beside the heart?" he asked her. Rose nodded. "That's his second heart, ready to form when he regenerates. He's got his own little binary vascular system!" The Doctor started to pace the room in his excitement.

"But I thought that all Time Lords had two hearts from birth," Rose said as she watched him walk back and forth.

"The second heart doesn't come until a Time Lord regenerates," he told her. "And you didn't have to be a Time Lord to regenerate. 'Time Lord' was just the name given to those who traveled through and manipulated time."

"So…is Alex a Time Lord?" Rose asked him, looking down at the baby.

"Yup!" the Doctor said happily, taking Alex off Rose and studying him again. "And he has so much to learn! He'll be able to talk properly within a year. Oh! And I'll need to teach him the laws of Time and Space. I want him to be able to speak Gallifreyan too, you know…keep the old traditions alive and such…" the Doctor continued rambling as he walked out the med lab door. Rose watched him go and rolled her eyes.

**One hour later…**

Rose walked in to the control room to find the Doctor at the consol, with little Alex in his arms. The Doctor was pointing at various part of the consol and, from what Rose could see, Alex was paying very close attention.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" she asked, walking over to them.

"I'm teaching Alex how to fly the TARDIS!" the Doctor replied, happily.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed. "You can't teach a baby how to fly a machine! What if he presses a wrong button and we all blow up?"

"Rose, Rose, Rose," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "Alex is much more intelligent than other children, he'll be fine. Oh," he added, looking up at the ceiling, "and please don't call the TARDIS a machine. She's much better than that."

"Oh, right," Rose said, as she looked up at the roof. "I'm sorry," she said. The TARDIS hummed happily.

"So, what do you want?" the Doctor said.

"I was wondering," Rose said, looking at Alex. "Alex is completely Gallifreyan, yes?"

"Yup, 100," the Doctor said, cheerfully.

"Then," Rose continued, "…why is he green?"

"Some mistake that the aliens made," he told her, turning back to the console. "My guess is that they intended to create a child who would be half-alien, and half what they thought was human. Of course, my biological make-up over-ran their plan, created a child that was completely Gallifreyan but still looked like an alien. They realized they made a mistake and dumped me off again."

"Huh…" Rose said as another question hit her. "But since Alex is Gallifreyan, you'll never know what those aliens really were, because you have no DNA to research them with."

"Rose, I know what they were," the Doctor told her in exasperation. "They were aliens."

"But you're an alien too! The word has many meanings!"

"No," he said, now understanding what she meant. "The species of those aliens, is called 'alien'. They never had a proper name for themselves until they landed in earth in the 20th century. A human saw them, shouted 'Alien!' and so they took that as the name of their species," the Doctor looked up as he remembered their history. "Not an intelligent bunch…they still kept that name when they realized that every being that was not human was referred to as 'alien'."

Rose stared at the Doctor for a moment. "Okay…" she said. "I'm going to lie down for a while…"

"Rightio," the Doctor said as she left the control room. As Rose was walking down the corridor she could hear him saying, "Now, see that big grey button? That's a disrospector-timetorrer…it's best to not touch that one…"

--------

Aye, that be the third installment of the The Doctor got Abducted series. Once i get the whole thing up here, it will be the first fanfic that has more than 1 chapter that i will have completed. and guess how many other fanfics i have an intention of doing... hold on, i'll go count...

SEVEN!! 4 for Card Captor Sakura, 2 for Doctor Who (not including this one), and one for Pirates of the Caribbean.(laughs nervously) oh, and there's one for Tokyo Mew Mew that i had a blast at. i'll need to re-watch a fre more episodes before i do that, heh. good grief, i think i've got my work cut out for me! well, this is what happens when you're brain decides to live in another world that revolves around this site

please read and review! it lets me know if i'm doing a crappy job


	4. Fairytale ending

hello (waves)! i'm back with the fourth chapter (unexcited cheering). again, thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile!

oh! in Randall Flagg's review, he said "wow, this really reminds me of the Sims!". well, this origionally started off as a little movie that i intended on making... using the Sims 2, hehe. i got all the clips that i needed, but my sound system wasn't working so i couldn't get any voices recorded. hence, i made it in to a oneshot, which i decided that i should continue. so, well done for spotting the Sims 2 theme!

----------------

"…and they all lived happily ever after," Rose finished, closing the fairy tale book in her lap. "Did you like that one?"

The little green baby yawned widely from where he lay in the cot.

"No?" Rose asked. She checked the front of the book she had read. "It says 'Best Selling book for Young Infants'," she said. Sighing she put the book back on the shelf, and proceeded to pick another one. "Let's see if there's one about aliens…"

"Rose?" the Doctor said, poking his head around the 'Comfy Room' door. "You in here?"

"I'm down at the bottom corner," Rose called to him.

The Doctor walked in to the room and headed towards the back. He saw Rose browsing among the book shelf and his son lying in his cot, wide awake.

"Ahh, there's my boy!" he said, strolling over to the cot and lifting his infant son out of it. "How's my little Time-tot doing today?"

Baby Alex gurgled in his father's arms. Alex was now just over two months old and could already laugh and speak a few small words. He had also grown a lot of chocolaty-brown hair, much in the style of the Doctor's in that no matter how much she tried, Rose could not get it to lie flat on his head.. The Doctor had spent as much time as possible with him, only leaving him alone when the TARDIS got jealous and fried a circuit to get some attention. These were the times when Rose got to take care of Alex, and it mostly involved getting him to sleep.

"He won't fall asleep, Doctor," Rose told him. "I've tried reading him stories but it's not working."

"What did you read to him?" the Doctor asked, while gently throwing and catching Alex in the air.

"Um… 'The Ugly Duckling'," Rose said as she looked among the lower shelf.

"You read him _that_?" the Doctor stopped throwing Alex and gave Rose a look of incredibility. "Of course that won't get him to sleep! That's a human kid's book. He more advanced than that!"

Rose turned around and glared at the Doctor. "Alex is a kid! And sometimes it's nice to read children stories like that, y'know, show them that no matter what, they will be accepted in society!"

But the Doctor wasn't listening: he was cradling Alex in his arms and talking to him in a 'baby-voice.'

Rose threw up her hands in exasperation. "Right! You try and get him to sleep, o high and mighty, Time Lord, while I go and make some tea." And with that, she walked straight out of the room.

When Rose walked back in to the Comfy Room a while later with a steaming cup of tea in her hands, she froze at the scene she saw before her.

Alex was back in his cot, but he was sitting up and watching the Doctor excitedly through the plastic bars. The Doctor was standing on one of the sofas, with a book in one hand, while making lots of extravagant hand/arm gestures.

"…so I jumped on to the motorbike and threw the gun back to the cop. Then I hit the ignition and sped along the highway," the Doctor was saying. Rose had no idea what he was talking about, but the Doctor was very animated about it.

"We dodged this car, and we dodged that car, and drove in between two lorries! It was a tight squeeze but we managed to loose the Master with that. Grace was screaming the whole time; I'm surprised she didn't deafen me, actually…"

"Doctor?" Rose said, and the Doctor almost fell off the sofa from surprise. "What are you telling him?"

"Well," he said, jumping off the sofa and showing Rose the book that was in his hand. It was called 'Casualty'. "I originally started reading this to Alex, and it remembered me of the time when I got shot and was taken to hospital-"

"Wait," Rose cut across him, "when did this happen?"

"Ooh," the Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, "eighty years ago, maybe? I had landed in San Francisco and had no sooner stepped out of the TARDIS when I got hit by a bullet. A boy called Lee took me to hospital, but I died anyway and regenerated for the eighth time…" he frowned for a moment, "…I feel sorry for that bloke in the morgue that night…imagine seeing a person thought dead, knocking down a door and walk out…anyway, I couldn't remember who I was, but Grace, she was a doctor at the hospital, helped me! The there was a whole fiasco with the Master trying to take over the world, again and-"

"Um, Doctor?" Rose said, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Alex is asleep."

The Doctor looked over to the cot and, sure enough, Alex was sleeping soundly inside it. "Ahh…he must have liked my story!"

"Yeah…" said Rose, also looking at the cot. She looked back to the Doctor. "So, what happened next?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned and led her over to the sofa where they sat down beside each other. "Well," he continued, "the Master had been executed by the Daleks on Skaro but he still managed to come back…"

_Thirty minutes later…_

"So," the Doctor said softly, stroking Rose's shoulder as she rested her head against his own, "the Master was, once again, defeated, Earth was saved and the new millennium came without a hitch…" he looked down at Rose and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled fondly at her.

"…and they all lived happily ever after."

----------------

cheesy ending much? well, i once described this ending as '_this ending is like fluff that has been flattened out, spun around and turned in to a jumper that shrunk in the wash and is now too tight'. _

lol, stay tuned for the next chapter!

oh, and read and review please (big smile)


	5. Meet the Parent

i'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! seirously, somebody needs to PM/email me at least one week after i post the lastest chapter so that i remember to update! it's cause i've already got this story posted elsewhere that i forget to put the next chapter up here. well, what are you doing reading this!

let's get this road on the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, I know you can say it. Please, just this once for me."

Alex stared at his father with his big, black eyes.

"It so simple to say. It's only two syllables. Just say 'Dada'."

Alex titled his head to the side and watched the Doctor with amusement. 

"_Please_," the Doctor begged. Alex laughed at him.

The Doctor sighed and sat up from where he lay on the floor. He was in the playroom which the TARDIS had created when Alex began to crawl after turning three months old. The Doctor had been trying to get Alex to say certain words, and 'Dada' had been one which he was intent on Alex speaking. He knew Alex understood what he wanted. He knew Alex could say it.

What frustrated him was that Alex didn't.

"Are you still trying to get him to speak?" Rose asked as she walked in to the room.

"Rose!" Alex cried when he saw her. 

"You see!" the Doctor complained. Alex held out his arms and Rose obligingly lifted him up. "He can say your name perfectly fine! What's stopping him from saying mine?"

"Doctor, you're putting too much pressure on him," Rose said, cooing over the child in her arms. "When he wants to say it, he will."

The Doctor watched Rose cuddle him. "He's doing it on purpose, you know…"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't start this again, Doctor," she said, as she sat on the floor next to the Doctor, with Alex on her lap. "He's not doing it to annoy you-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of a telephone which the TARDIS amplified in to the playroom. 

"I'll get it," the Doctor said, and he ran out of the room and headed towards the control room to answer the phone.

Rose shook her head at his retreating back. She was struck by a sudden thought, and she looked suspiciously at Alex.

"You aren't just doing this to annoy him, are you?" she asked him. Alex looked blankly at Rose for a while before smiling innocently; a smile she knew all too well that he had inherited from his father. "Ugh…he's gonna flip when he finds out." 

Alex giggled. 

"Rose!" came the Doctor's voice from the corridors. "Get down here!"

Sighing, Rose got off the floor. "C'mon, little man, let's go see what's wrong."

--------

"Yes. No, I know! Just- what? But-!" 

Rose walked in to the control room to find the Doctor struggling with whoever it was on the other end of the phone.

"Just keep quiet a minute!" he yelled in to the receiver. "How the hell did you get this number?" 

"Doctor?" Rose said cautiously as she walked towards him.

"Here's Rose. Bye!" The Doctor thrust the receiver in to Rose's hand and took Alex off her. "Come on, Alex, let's move away before fire starts coming out of the phone…"

Rose looked at the phone for a moment before carefully bringing it to her ear. "…hello?"

"Rose!" came the excited cry of her mother's voice. "It's been so long since I last heard from you! What's been going on? I was worried sick that you'd gotten yourself killed or kidnapped or something. It can't be too much for a mother to ask for one call a month from her little girl, can it? I bet you haven't even thought of me once since you last left and-"

"Mum!" Rose shouted over her mother's ongoing question-rant. "Why did you call? What's wrong?"

Jackie calmed down enough to answer Rose's question. "It's been ages since you last visited."

"I thought I told you that this number was only to be used in emergencies," Rose said, while the Doctor gave her a look of death from the other side of the console.

"But it is an emergency!" Jackie said, dramatically. "I haven't heard from you in months!"

"I'm sorry, mum, but the Doctor and I have been, er…busy for the past few weeks," Rose said, wondering if it would even been wise to mention Alex. 

"Well, you can tell that man that I want to see the both of you back here for Halloween. It's in one week. Okay?" Jackie demanded.

Rose looked over to the Doctor. He seemed to be having some sort of internal battle inside. After a few seconds, he gave in and nodded his head. "Yeah, mum, we'll be there," Rose told Jackie.

"Good!" Jackie said happily. "And I want you to be on time, not a year later."

"Don't worry, we'll be there next week. Bye, mum."

"Bye, sweetheart. Take care," Jackie said before she hung up. 

Rose put the receiver back down on the console. She looked up at the Doctor and met his eyes. Simultaneously, they looked down at Alex, who blinked his black eyes in confusion.

The Doctor was the first to speak. 

"This isn't going to be good."

-------- 

The TARDIS landed with a gentle bump outside the Powell estate on 30th October 2007 at 10:33am. Outside, it was a bright autumn day with fallen leaves littering the ground. Inside the TARDIS, the tension was so strong it could be cut with a blunt axe. 

The Doctor and Rose stood staring at the TARDIS doors for a while. The Doctor was holding Alex (who was wrapped up warm, at Rose's request) in his arms and was looking very queasy.

Rose cleared her throat. "Well…I suppose we should go up…"

"…yeah," the Doctor said, his voice strained. "Wait a moment," he continued, looking down at Alex, "won't people get suspicious if they see a green baby?"

"It's Halloween, Doctor," Rose said, walking towards the doors. The Doctor followed her. "People won't notice anything unusual at this time of year."

"Why's that?" the Doctor asked.

Rose turned around and stared at him. "Doctor…you do know what Halloween is, don't you?"

"Well…"

"Seriously?" Rose asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Well, um, Halloween is basically a time when people get in to fancy dress, kids go trick-or-treating…it's meant to be a scary time of year, but it's become over-commercialized."

"Ah," said the Doctor.

"You still don't understand, do you?"

"Nope," the Doctor said, cheerfully. "But I'll Wikipedia it when we get back!" He opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out in to the crisp air. "But Alex won't get noticed too much, will he?"

"No," said Rose, and she too stepped outside. "There'll be people walking down the street dressed as the Grim Reaper. Don't worry, he'll fit in."

"Poor fellow," the Doctor said as he passed Alex to Rose so that he could lock the door.

"Who?"

"The Grim Reaper," the Doctor told her. "He's just misunderstood. It's not like he enjoys taking people away from their life; but he has to do it or he can't feed the family. He's great company, mind you. Really down-to-earth." 

Rose stared disbelievingly at the Doctor as he took Alex and walked towards the estate stairs. 

"Come on, Rose!" he shouted back at her. "Best to get this part over and done with!"

Fifteen minutes and several flights of stairs later, the Doctor and Rose arrived in front of Jackie's flat. 

"Maybe I should wait outside," the Doctor said, nervously, as Rose put her old key into the door.

"Don't be stupid, you're coming in," she said, and she opened the door and pulled the Doctor in with her.

"Mum!" Rose called out, once she got in. "Mum? You home?"

"Rose!" Jackie came out of the kitchen and ran into her daughter's arms. "Rose, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, mum," she said, squeezing her mother back. She let go and looked carefully at Jackie. "Mum? Are you okay? You look a little thinner?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jackie said, waving it off. "But what about you? You've gotten paler, Rose. Are you sick?"

Rose shook her head. "No, we just haven't been out of the TARDIS for a while."

"Not enough fresh air," Jackie said, shaking her head disappointedly. "He's not been looking after you." She looked behind her daughter. "Where is he?"

Rose looked behind her. The Doctor was gone. 

"I dunno," Rose said, confused. "He was here when I walked in…"

"Yoohoo," came a voice from the living room. Jackie and Rose walked in to see the Doctor sitting on one of the sofas. "I came in here while you two were hugging each other to death," he said, grinning. 

"I never even felt him go past us," Jackie said, looking the Doctor over. "You're unhealthily thin, y'know, and-" she stopped when she saw the baby shaped bundle in his arms. "What's that?"

"Ah," the Doctor said looking down. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he held Alex up for Jackie to see. "Say 'hello', Alex."

"Hi," Alex said.

Jackie took one look at the green child and fainted.

Alex looked down at the passed out woman. "…oops."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

voila, as they say in france! hope you enjoyed that chapter, seeing as it took me so long to get it up here --' sorry, again.

read and review? pretty please?


	6. I'm a manly man!

yes, yes i suck at remembering to update! i'm sorry :D but hey, at least i did update. that's what matters...right??

anywhoo, enjoy!

--

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

The Doctor winced and protectively cuddled Alex closer to his chest (A/N: lucky baby…). It hadn't taken long for Jackie to regain consciousness; a total of 2 minutes and 43 seconds to be precise. Plus an extra 6 seconds for her to remember what had happened. One look at the little green baby and she was off like a shot.

"Mum, calm down!" Rose tried, but Jackie appeared to be in a shouting-world of her own.

"ROSE MARION TYLER, IF YOU DARE TELL ME THAT THAT IS YOUR CHILD, I SWEAR, I WILL KILL THE DOCTOR!"

Said Doctor inched further aware from the fire-breathing dragon. "Jackie, it's not like that…"

"It's not my baby!" Rose shouted, before her mother could start again. "It's…the Doctor's."

"So he went and knocked up some other girl?" Jackie asked, corning the Doctor against the wall. "Was it that French tart? Madame-de-Pompa-prat?"

"Mum!"

"Jackie I can assure you that I did not get anyone pregnant," he said, cowering slightly as Jackie advanced closer towards him. Alex appeared very calm in the situation, and it also looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Then how the hell did that thing come about?!"

"He is not a 'thing'," the Doctor said, offended. He straightened up and used his height to his advantage. "I am responsible enough and man enough not to get anyone pregnant, or to let you yell in the presence of a child," he said as he towered over Jackie.

"Then how was he created?" Jackie asked, defiantly.

"The Doctor gave birth to him!" Rose finally blurted out. There was no other way to say it…although, it was blunt.

"Way to kill my manliness," the Doctor said.

Jackie looked horrified for a moment before just becoming confused. "Huh? Wotcha mean, the Doctor gave birth to him. He's a man." Then she eyed the Doctor suspiciously. "Or is it the other way 'round where you come from?"

"No," he said. "I sort of…got abducted."

"Abducted?"

"By aliens," the Doctor clarified.

Jackie hesitated for a minute. "So…it's not Rose's?"

The Doctor shook his head. Jackie was silent for another few seconds before breaking out in to a scream of joy.

"Oh, thank god!" she cried, and she pulled Rose in to a tight hug. "I panicked that you and 'im had done it!"

"Mum!" Rose protested, and she reddened from embarrassment. "Are you calm now?"

Jackie released Rose and looked at the green child in the Doctor's arms. "How did it happen?" she asked, with a mixture of amazement and disbelief in her eyes.

"Well," the Doctor began, strolling casually over to the sofa and sitting down, "I had left the TARDIS a few months ago, when I was surrounded by a white light…"

--

Three days later, Rose, the Doctor and Alex were all safely back inside the TARDIS and in the vortex. The visit to Jackie's house had gone pretty well, excluding the first half hour they were there. After listening to the Doctor's story, Jackie had gotten very fond of Alex, and began mothering him while there were there. All in all, the visit had been a success. Except for one thing…

"I cannot believe that he said Jackie's name."

Rose, the Doctor and Alex were back inside the playroom. The Doctor was leaning against the wall and watching as Rose played with his son on the floor.

"Doctor, relax," Rose told him for the millionth time. "Don't pressure the kid."

"But he said 'Jackie'!" the Doctor whined.

Alex looked up at his dad and exclaimed happily, "Jackie!"

"You see!" the Doctor cried, sitting down in front of Alex. "He can say it perfectly!"

"Rose!"

"That's it," the Doctor said, throwing his hands in the air and getting off the floor. "I'm going to read a nice long, heavy, leather-bound book to calm myself down."

Once the Doctor had walked out of the playroom, Rose turned to look at Alex. "You're gonna drive him up the wall, you know that?"

Alex looked up at Rose. "Yes," he said, innocently.

Rose frowned. "Why are you doing it?" she asked.

"Fun!" Alex said happily.

Rose sighed. "C'mon, wee man," she said as she stood and then picked Alex up off the floor. "Let's get you in to bed."

--

and that's the end of that chapter - me hopes you enjoyed it. and i hope you enjoy the first episode of series three Doctor Who!! it starts in 28minutes! yaaaay!

read and reviiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!


	7. Ready, steady, eat!

**elmo-doodle: **thanks for all the reviews, guys! sorry about the late posting... i've been really busy with studying etc.

--

By the time Alex was six months old he could walk and could pretty much put together a proper sentence. Rose was amazed at his ability to learn and remember so much, and the Doctor kept reminding her that Alex was Gallifreyan, and, therefore, more advanced than other children.

Though, this never stopped her from baby-ing him.

"Say 'aaaah'," Rose cooed to the little alien-Time-Lord baby. Alex giggled and opened his mouth obligingly as Rose fed him. They were sitting in the kitchen, and Rose had placed Alex in a highchair that the TARDIS had provided for him. Rose absolutely loved spending time with the Time-tot, almost as much as the Doctor did.

"Ah, there's my little guy!" Said Time Lord walked in to the kitchen and affectionately ruffled Alex's chocolately-brown hair. Alex giggled in response and reached out towards his father…/mother…

"Well, I'm finished feeding him," Rose said, placing the spoon in the dishwasher and putting the empty food carton in the bin. "You should look after him while I go get some sleep."

"What were you feeding him?" the Doctor asked as he picked Alex up out of his highchair and held him in his arms.

"Petits Filous."

"You're feeding him _that_?!" the Doctor asked, astounded.

"Yeah," Rose replied, washing her hands at the sink. "He likes it, so 'might as well let him have some once in a while."

"B-but, he's a Time Lord! A superior species! And you're feeding him _earth food_?!" The Doctor's protests fell upon deaf ears as Rose yawned widely and left the kitchen. "She's insane…" he said, as he left the kitchen and headed towards the consol room. "Well, I'll prove to her that Time Lords have an advanced sense of taste. Whaddaya say, Alex?" he asked, as he placed Alex safely in a playpen in the corner of the room. "Want to go find some good food?"

"Yeah!" Alex cheered and he joyfully clapped his hands.

"Rightio, hold on tight!" With that, the Doctor began pushing levers and flicking switches in all places. Considering the mess that he punched in the coordinates, the landing was quite smooth. Picking Alex out of the pen, the Doctor carried him to the TARDIS doors. He opened them and revealed them to be in little town that had purple skies and green clouds surrounding it. "This is Strephon," the Doctor told is son, who was gazing around with innocent curiosity. "Home to the Peeri. They're a relatively peaceful race…only had about two wars in their planet's history."

"What's that?" Alex asked, pointing towards a large building with elegant writing on the windows.

"That's a restaurant," the Doctor said, heading towards it, "and that's where we're gonna eat!"

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor and Alex were sitting in a little corner in the restaurant, with hot plates of what looked like lasagna in front of them.

"This is called 'piestromannaza'," the Doctor told Alex, who was poking cautiously at the food with his fork. "It was adapted from a Spanish dish in 23rd century Earth."

"Yum!" said Alex, as he swallowed his first bite.

"After this, I'm going to take you to some other great restaurants," the Doctor said, and he too began to eat.

_Terra, year 400 613..._

"It look like something dead," Alex said, eyeing the brown mush in front of him.

"Hmm," the Doctor said before taking a bite. His eye twitched a little before he said, "Tastes like chocolate!"

Alex immediately took a spoonful. He chewed for a moment before pulling a face a spitting it back out again. "Ew!" he exclaimed. "Bitter!"

The Doctor laughed at him. "That's one to me…" He began to take a drink of water when something wet hit his face. He looked over to see Alex innocently looking around, his spoon lying in front of him. "Oh, now you've started it…"

Needless to say, they were chucked out of the restaurant and banned from returning.

_Vampi, orange.6..._

The Doctor and Alex sat in a dark little restaurant, owned by a pale man wearing a black cape. They were both staring at the contents of the bowl before them.

After a moment, Alex looked up. "I think it's blood," he whispered in mixed horror and awe.

The Doctor shook his head. "It can't be, it's illegal…I think."

Alex took a sniff at it and then scrunched up his face. "Smells like it could be really hot…"

The Doctor and Alex both looked at each other.

"First one to spit it out looses," the Doctor said, grabbing his spoon while Alex did the same, giggling. The simultaneously took a spoonful of the soup and held it in front of their mouths. "On three…one…two…three." They both forced the liquid in to their mouths.

The soup burnt their entire mouths, almost as if it had been made completely of red hot chilies. The Doctor and Alex stared at each other, silently daring the other to spit it out first.

--

"Okay, so that's one all," the Doctor said as they walked back in through the TARDIS doors, Alex laughing in victory . He didn't know how Alex did it, but his son had managed to hold the liquid in his mouth longer than the Doctor. "We'll need a perception filter for the next place that we're going to." The Doctor watched as his son stumbled on to the floor. "I think that soup was rigged with something," he muttered as Alex dissolved in to a fit of giggles.

_Tokyo, Japan, 2007..._

They stared at the plate of dried squid for several long minutes.

Alex looked up at his father. "I dare you to lick it."

The Doctor visibly paled.

_A little restaurant near Villengard, 52nd century..._

"Now this is good," the Doctor said as he drank the milkshake.

"Mm," Alex said happily as he drank one, too.

"Oh, and it's two-one to me."

Alex shook his head. "You spat after licking the squid."

"But I still licked it!"

Alex shook his head again, and the Doctor huffed, and moodily continued drinking his milkshake. This caused Alex to giggle.

"What in this?" Alex asked, pointing in to his drink.

"It's a banana milkshake," the Doctor replied, cheerfully. "Banana's picked fresh from the Groves in Villengard," he added, smiling.

Alex hiccoughed when he finished his drink.

"Okay, I've got the best place to go to yet," the Doctor said. "Still got that perception filter?" Alex took the little necklace out of his pocket. "Good man; let's go!"

_Street corner, London, Earth, 2008..._

"So, what do you think?"

"Fan'astic!" Alex exclaimed, his mouth full of chips.

The Doctor chuckled and ruffled his hair. "This is where Rose and I came on our first date," he told Alex.

"It's good," Alex said, munching happily on the vinegar soaked potatoes. "Is this the last place?"

"Oh, no!" the Doctor said. "There's still plenty more places to try!"

Several planets and quite a few restaurants later, the Doctor and Alex finally stumbled back in to the TARDIS, their stomach's in turmoil.

"There you are, boys," Rose said as she walked in to the consol room. "Where have you two been?"

The Doctor and Alex both mumbled incoherently in response. While walking past the consol, the Doctor hit the de-materialization button. "I'm going to go lie down…" he said, meekly.

"Me too…" Alex said, and the both slowly staggered in to the corridor.

Rose sighed. "I guess I'll go put on some tea, then."

--

**elmo-doodle: **like it? this was the chapter that i had the most fun writting!! reviews are greatly appreciated!


	8. Ice, ice baby

**elmo-doodle: **yo! here's the next installation of The Doctor Got Abducted. someone just added this story to their alert list, and it reminded me to put up part 8! so here we go!

* * *

"You know, after all this time I've known you, I've been through some pretty rough things; shop-window dummies, end of the world, Daleks, the trampoline witch, Ood, Cybermen, werewolves, oh- and the beast from hell. You'd think that experience would teach me that the universe isn't full of fluffy bunnies and ponies. But every time you take my hand and say 'Don't worry, it's perfectly safe', I still believe you."

Rose glared pointedly across the cold dungeon floor at the Doctor, who was leaning against the stone wall with Alex in his lap.

"I'm an idiot," she said, aloud.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" the Doctor said defensively, looking around their prison cell.

Rose looked up and fixed the Doctor with another glare. "Exactly what part of this is good?" she asked him.

"…we're alive?"

Rose groaned and wanted nothing more than to just throttle him. But, being in the presence of a child, she decided not to.

"Look, I'm sorry," the Doctor said, honestly. "You know that I would never intentionally put us in to danger…especially since my son is with us." He gave Rose his best puppy-dog look. "I'm really very sorry…" The corner of his lips twitched.

Rose found herself trying not to smile at him, but she couldn't help it. It's way too contagious.

"That's better," the Doctor said, grinning at her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"What do we do?" Alex asked. He was ten months old now, and came just above Rose's knee in height. To an onlooker, he would have looked like a 3-year-old toddler, but to those who were informed, he wasn't even a year old yet.

"Right, well first off," the Doctor began, setting Alex on the floor (who automatically went over to Rose) as he began to pace to cell, "assets. What are our assets?"

"Ooh, this conversation always goes so well," Rose muttered as she scooped Alex on to her knee.

The Doctor chose to ignore her. "I've got the sonic screwdriver…"

"…or, you could just talk your way out of this," Rose suggested. "He's very good at that," she added to Alex.

He ignored her again. "…and our enemies are tall, blue and very cold."

Rose gave him a weird look. "You're right…they were absolutely freezing when they touched us."

"The planet's temperature it's pretty cold too," the Doctor said. "We're lucky we landed inside. If we were outside we probably would have froze."

"Right, so," Rose began, getting up and resting Alex against her hip, "these things live off the cold…but they can't get too cold, or else they'll freeze over…"

The Doctor looked at her. "Go on…" he said.

Rose continued, "So, they've gotta have some sorta system to keep the temperature cold but not cold enough to kill 'em. And if you find that then you can-"

"-reverse the effect and turn the temperature up!" The Doctor beamed at her. "You're brilliant!" He strode over to her and, taking her face in his hands, planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Now, just to get out of this cell…"

Rose stood in shock for a moment before blushing lightly. Alex looked up at her and grinned. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing…" Alex said, looking away and giggling slightly.

"Aha!" the Doctor exclaimed, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the ceiling. "There's a hidden door up here!" He bleeped the ceiling until something clicked, and he slid the trap door away. "I'll go up first and make sure it's safe," he said, before hiking himself up and out.

Rose sighed. "This'll probably end with us running for our lives," she said.

"Is it always like this?" Alex asked her. This was actually his first adventure out of the TARDIS, and he didn't seem to complain when they were being taken to the cell.

Rose thought before she replied. "…I'd be lying if I said 'no'."

"Oh." Pause. "How did you meet?"

"Hmm?"

"You and-"

"The coast is clear!" the Doctor said, poking his head through the hole in the ceiling. "Never really understood that saying, 'the coast is clear'. I think it has something to do with being at the beach – right, Rose, pass Alex up here first."

"Okay," Rose said. She lifted Alex up to the Doctor's outstretched arms, and the Doctor safely put his son beside him. "You next."

Rose took the Doctor's hands in her own. He carefully pulled her up through the gap so that she was safely level with him. "There you go, Dame Rose."

"Why thank-you, Sir Doctor," Rose replied. The Doctor grinned and went to play about with some device that was stuck to the wall. Rose picked Alex up and looked at their new surroundings. "'s a bit plain," she said, referring to the white walls.

"It's to keep the building cool," the Doctor told her, while playing about with the device. "If the walls were a darker colour, they would absorb any heat and would make the area permanently warm. But the white colour reflects the heat and then the heat would cool as it rises."

"Aren't you just the physician," Rose teased.

"Yes I am," he said, winking cheekily at her before focusing on the wall again. Alex began to shiver from the temperature so Rose cuddled him closer, but she was Justas cold. After more seconds and the Doctor stepped away. "Right, we need to move quickly. I've hacked in to the heat-system and raised the temperature by a few degrees. It will go back down to the normal level in about 4 minutes; it'll just weaken them enough so that they won't be able to chase us. Don't worry, it won't hurt them." He took Alex from Rose and began to head down the corridor. "Allons-y!" he said running.

Over his shoulder, Rose could see Alex giving her a questioning look. Rose just shook her head exasperatedly.

"How far away is the TARDIS?" she called out.

"Down two corridors and up on floor!" the Doctor called back, and they turned a corner and in to the second corridor. Considered that they hadn't had to run for their lives recently, Rose thought that she was doing quite well. They neared a flight of stairs and began to climb it. Rose could hear the shouts of the species below, trying to follow them. They were very fast aliens, so Rose hoped that the rise in temperature would be enough to slow them down a considerable amount. They finally reached the top and the TARDIS came in to view. The Doctor managed to hold Alex and open the door at the same time. When they were safely inside, Rose sagged against the door.

"Right, let's get back in to the Vortex," the Doctor said, hitting the dematerialization button, and setting Alex down. "Who's in the mood for some chips?" he added cheerily. When he heard no response from Rose, he looked over to where she was leaning against the doors. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"'m fine," Rose mumbled in reply. "Just a little shaken…"

The Doctor walked over to her and looked at her with a concerned expression. He felt he forehead with his hand, and then felt her cheeks. "Rose, you're freezing!" He noticed she was shaking and her lips were turning a light shade of blue. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rose shook her head. "I never noticed…"

"C'mon," the Doctor said, and he helped Rose across the consol room. "Let's get you into your bed. "Alex," he said, "go boil some water."

Alex nodded and scurried off into the kitchen.

"You're okay," the Doctor said as Rose stumbled slightly. "You'll be fine."

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** i'll have the next chapter up within a few days this time! i promise!

if you click on the button below you will automatically get a cyber-cookie!!


	9. Heal for me

**elmo-doodle: **i really suck for updates, huh? well, this is the second-to-last chapter of The Doctor got Adbucted. it's become slightler more serious and less crack-ficcy i think, but i'll take that as a good thing!

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own Doctor Who. it is property of the BBC, and i just like to borrow their toys for a while, play with them, and occasionally return them in one piece. i do however own Alex, so no touchy!

* * *

The Doctor sat beside Rose's bed and watched her as she slept. She had changed in to a pair of thick pyjamas and was lying under several blankets, but she was still shivering. A mug of empty tea lay on her bedside table, which she had drank before she slipped in to slumber. The Doctor sighed and looked at his soon who was sitting on the bed. Alex was looking sadly at Rose.

"Will she be alright?" Alex asked.

The Doctor smiled, got up and went to sit next to Alex. "She'll be fine," he said, as Alex climbed on to his lap. "She's suffering from slight hypothermia, but she should recover soon."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will," the Doctor said, certainty ringing in his voice. "She's strong, and the Rose Tyler I know will not let herself be beaten by the cold. She just needs to rest before she can fight it off completely."

Alex looked at his father and then back at the woman who he thought of as a mother. He sighed and settled against the Doctor's chest, watching Rose sleep. Suddenly, a ringing sound echoed from the consol room.

"That'll be the call from hell," the Doctor said as he reluctantly got up and set Alex back down on the bed. "You stay here and watch her while I go speak to Jackie."

Alex nodded and crawled up closer to Rose's head. If he hadn't known, he would have thought that she was just resting. Rose stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

Alex shook his head. "He's in the consol room."

Rose rubbed her eyes and shifted to sit up and lean against the wall.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked, feeling her forehead with one of his little hands.

"Still cold," Rose replied.

"Are you dizzy?"

Rose laughed a little. "Aren't you just the miniature of your father," she said. "No, I'm not dizzy."

Alex smiled, satisfied. "That's good," he said. His smile slipped off his face, and he mumbled, "I was scared that you wouldn't wake up." He's eyes began to shine with tears.

Rose smiled a little and held out her arms. "C'mere," she said. Alex crawled up to her and snuggled in to Rose's embrace. "It'll take a heck of a lot more to beat me," she said.

"That's what dad said." Alex looked up at Rose. "He said that you're strong."

Rose laughed lightly, and attempted to flatten Alex's hair. "I sometimes am, but your dad was always the one who kept me strong," she told him.

"How?" Alex asked, sitting up.

"I dunno…just by holding my hand. When he does that I feel like there's electricity running through my body. The first thing he ever said to me was 'run', and we just kept on running."

"Have you ever been scared?" Alex whispered.

"Of course," Rose told him. "Being scared is part of life. There've been a few times when I thought I lost him, but we kept finding each other again." She smiled. "It was always such a relief to know that he was still alive, and that he was still there to hug and to hold hands with…"

Alex smiled gently at Rose. "You love him."

Rose looked at Alex with shock, before smiling back. "You know too much."

Alex giggled and so did Rose. "Are you gonna tell him?" he asked.

Rose shook her head sadly. "Nah, there's no point. He wouldn't feel the same, especially not with a human."

Alex frowned.

"Where did you say he was?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"Consol room," Alex said. "There was a phone call…"

"…from Jackie checking to make sure that Alex hasn't been hurt on one of our little adventures," the Doctor said, walking in to the room and leaning against the doorway. "I told her that you were sleeping, Rose, so she doesn't suspect anything."

"Thanks," Rose said, gratefully.

Alex yawned widely, and tried to cover it with his hands.

"Nice try," the Doctor said. "Go on, get some sleep."

Alex pouted but did as he was told. He kissed Rose lightly on the cheek before clambering off the bed. The Doctor ruffled his hair as he walked past him.

"Oi," Rose teased, "I just flattened that."

The Doctor chuckled and walked over to sit on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," Rose replied. "I've stopped shaking, and I'm getting warmer."

"That's great," the Doctor said, grinning. Rose smiled back at him. The Doctor continued to look at her, and Rose looked away, blushing.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she said, looking at the blankets.

"You don't need to thank me," the Doctor told her. "Plus, you took care of me when I was pregnant…not that I'm saying I only looked after you in return for what you did for me! I mean, it's my responsibility- not that you're a burden, 'cause you're not. And your mother would have killed me if I hadn't done anything but that's not the reason why I did it! I mean…" The Doctor stopped babbling when he realized that Rose was laughing at him. He gave her a lopsided grin. "You should get some more rest."

"But I'm not tired!" Rose tried to protest, but the Doctor managed to get her to lie down. He took out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over her.

"You've still got a little bit of recovery to go, so you should stay in bed a little longer." He pulled the covers back round her, and tucked her in. "And I'm not having you walk around the TARDIS until you're 100."

"You sound like my mother," Rose muttered. "I think you've gone domestic."

"That happened long before Alex was born," the Doctor told her. "Comfy?"

Rose nodded. "Stay with me?" she asked.

The Doctor hesitated before replying, "Of course." He sat back down on the bed and held one of Rose's hands in his. "You scared me earlier," he told her.

"Sorry," Rose whispered.

The Doctor smiled gently at her and removed some stray strands of hair from her face with his free hand. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

Rose smiled and slowly closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're here to keep me safe…" Her breathing evened out and the Doctor chuckled; so much for not being tired…

--

A few hours later, Alex had slept enough and he went out in search of his father. The first place he tried was the consol room, the second was the library. A mental nudge from the TARDIS told him to go to Rose's room. He peeked through the doorway and had to smother a giggle that threatened to erupt from him.

Both Rose and the Doctor were in the room, and both were asleep. At some stage during the past few hours, the Doctor had laid down beside Rose to watch her as she slept. He had eventually nodded off himself and, somehow, was now holding Rose in his arms as she cuddled in to his chest.

Alex smiled, and left and proceeded to go to the play room until one of them woke up, imagining how embarrassed they would be.

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** and that brings us to an almost end of this story! just one more chapter to go, so stay tuned!!

R&R, cause it's like LOVE


	10. Endings and beginnings

Of course, the Doctor and Rose were quite embarrassed when they woke up and discovered the position that they were in. The Doctor apologized profusely as Rose blushed, and she was amused to discover that a light shade of red also decorated the Doctor's cheeks. He eventually left her room in a flustered state and went to calm down in the consol room.

A few minutes later, Rose was changed in to her normal clothes and feeling a lot better. She was just rearranging the bed when she heard a voice at the doorway:

"So, you both woke up then?"

Rose looked up to see Alex leaning against the doorframe, in a manner very much like the Doctor. "Yeah…apparently," she replied, blushing.

Alex giggled. "You looked so cute together," he said, and Rose turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Yeah, well, it was an accident that he fell asleep on my bed. Nothing more," she told Alex, and also told herself.

"Just you keep thinking that," Alex said as he turned away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked him.

Alex looked back, shrugged innocently, and wandered away.

Rose sighed; a little pinstripe suit, and that kid would be an exact mini-Doc. She continued to straighten out the bed before she went in search of the Doctor. She placed her hand on the wall and said, "Where is he, girl?" The TARDIS hummed and nudged her in the direction of the consol room. "Of course," Rose said.

As she neared the room, she heard the Doctor talking to himself. The closer she got, she realized that he was actually talking to the TARDIS.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way that's possible," she heard him say, followed by an indignant hum. "_I_ can't be sure? There's no way that _you_ can even be sure!" The consol panel sparked in the Doctor's direction. "There's no need to get all moody on me!" The floor was tilted slightly so that the Doctor stumbled. "Now, come on, I'm just saying that it's not possible." Another annoyed hum. "No-one could ever feel that for me."

"What's going on?" Rose asked, finally walking in to the room.

The Doctor stood rooted to the spot in shock. "Nothing!" he said quickly, and the TARDIS shook in suspected laughter. "Just sorting something out with the old girl." The consol sparked once more. "Fine! I was talking to the adolescent TARDIS…complete with mood swings."

Rose giggled at them. They were getting on like a pair of siblings.

"So, what did you want?" the Doctor asked her.

"Oh, um," Rose began, not even sure what to say. "I was just wondering where you had gone off too, y'know…well, you just disappeared so quickly-"

"Yeah, sorry about that again-"

"-I mean, I didn't get to say anything-"

"-I really shouldn't have been there without knowing-"

"-about how I feel…"

"-how you felt…"

They stared at each other.

"How do you feel?" the Doctor asked.

"You want to know how I feel?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"I want to know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Um…I," the Doctor began. "Well, I, uh…I mean, you've been here for a while and…well, I like you…I mean, more than I should…"

Rose paused. "I like you, too."

The Doctor stood still. "Sorry?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I really shouldn't say this, but…I do. I like you more than I should too…I guess…I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment before he whispered, "…I love you, too."

Rose was hesitant. "Really?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Hurry up and kiss her!" a voice hissed from the other side of the door.

The Doctor and Rose simultaneously looked round and said, "Alex!"

The floor tilted and the door opened, and Alex rolled in to the consol room. "Oops," he said. He looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe you ratted on me!" He looked back at the two adults standing awkwardly opposite each other. "Hi Rose," he said. "Hi dad."

All tension in the room was cut as the Doctor happily exclaimed, "You called me 'dad'! You finally called me 'dad'!" The Doctor made a move as if to pick up Alex and hug him, but he stopped. "Wait, why did you never call me 'dad' before?"

"Um…" Alex said standing up. "Gotta go!" he said, before bolting out of the room.

"Alex! Get back here!" the Doctor called, chasing after his son.

Despite the previous shock, Rose couldn't help but giggle at the boys.

--

It was much, much later (after the Doctor had finally found Alex and resorted to punishing him by tickling) that the Doctor knocked on Rose's bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Rose nodded, and she scooted over on the bed. The Doctor came and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Look," the Doctor said, facing Rose, "I know what I said earlier wasn't exactly… romantic… I mean, the consol room was the last place where I thought I would tell you."

Rose looked at him. "How would you have wanted to tell me?" she asked him.

"Well," he began, "I would have taken you out to a very nice restaurant on a planet thousands of miles away. I would have treated you to a nice meal, and we would have danced to some slow, soft music. Then, I would've taken your hand," he said, threading his fingers in between hers as he spoke, "and I would have led you outside. We would have looked at the stars, so clear and bright in the darkness, and then I would tell you how beautiful you were, always have been, and then…"

"…then what?" Rose asked quietly, completely mesmerized.

"…then, I would have done this." The Doctor lowered his head and titled Rose's up to meet his lips. He kissed her softly, slowly. He felt Rose sigh against him. When he pulled away, he said to her, "…I love you."

Rose smiled. "It's that what came next?" she asked.

The Doctor chuckled. "Pretty much," he said, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist.

"I don't care where you said it," she told him. "What matters is that you did." She put her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. "I love you, too."

The Doctor grinned. "Fantastic," he said, before capturing her lips with a passionate kiss.

Alex, who was sneakily listening outside, felt himself being pushed away from the room as he tried to look in. The door gently closed, and Alex pouted as the TARDIS pushed him in to the playroom.

"Spoilsport," he said to the ceiling.

The TARDIS just hummed happily.

--

"Dad! Look at me!" Alex called while swinging upside down from a pole.

"Alex, get off that, it's not safe!" the Doctor called back. Alex giggled and did what he was told, running off to play in another area.

There were in one of the most popular play parks in the universe, by request of Alex. He had turned one-year-old a few days ago and he asked his father if he could go somewhere where he could meet other kids. So, naturally, the Doctor took him to the best place he could think of.

"He's really enjoying himself," Rose said, as they sat on a bench and watched him bond with the other children. "I suppose it would be good to bring him back here once in a while."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, "he needs to be around kids of his own age…"

"Dad!" Alex said as he ran towards him. "Is it okay if I go play in the fountain? Cassie's mum's gonna be watching us so we don't get hurt."

"That's fine," the Doctor told him, and Alex beamed. "Rose and I are just gonna go for a walk."

"We are?" asked Rose, bemused.

"Yup," he said. "We won't be long," he added to Alex.

"Okay!" Alex said before running off. As the Doctor and Rose stood up, they saw Alex stop, turn around and come running back to them. "I forgot!" he said as he braked in front of Rose. "I found this pebble earlier, and it reminded me of you." He dug his hand in to his pocket and pulled out a smooth stone, and held it up to Rose.

Rose kneeled down to Alex's height and accepted the stone. "Thank-you, Alex. That's very thoughtful."

Suddenly Alex threw his arms around Rose's neck. "I love you, mum!"

Rose blushed lightly. "I love you too, Alex."

The Doctor smiled at them.

Rose straightened up and gave Alex a gentle push. "Go on, off you go." He waved goodbye to them before turning and joining his friends.

Rose watched him leave before looking down at the pebble in her hand. She laughed and showed it to the Doctor, who also laughed:

The pebble was smooth and had no sharp edges, but what amused them was it's shape; it had the exact shape proportion of a wolf's head, and it looked like it was howling.

"Even Alex can tell there's something special about you," the Doctor said, threading his fingers through hers and leading them to a less noisy part of the park.

"Mm," Rose replied, placing the pebble in her pocket. "I can't believe he's been calling me 'mum'."

"He must feel connected to you in some way. He's connected to the TARDIS, and you've looked in to the heart of the TARDIS and have connected with her too. Sub-consciously, that's why he feels so close to you."

"That's complicated," Rose said.

The Doctor chuckled. "I suppose it is. But I do appreciate you being around for him… A kid always needs a motherly figure to have around."

Rose smiled at him. "And you don't mind that motherly figure being me?"

The Doctor stopped them and he turned to face her. "I couldn't think of anyone better," he told her. They were well out of view now. "You've been there since he was born, and you've shown such amazing parenting skills which I needed to learn from you. Also…" he added, blushing a little, "…I know that some day you'll make a fantastic mother."

Rose blushed a little, too. "Is that a proposal?" she teased.

He winked cheekily at her. "Maybe it is," he said, before wrapping his arms around her and closing the distance between them. When they pulled apart, both had big smiles on their faces. "So," the Doctor said, lightly tracing circles on her back, "where should we go next?"

Rose smiled at him. "Wherever the TARDIS takes us."

The Doctor smiled at her again before leaning down to kiss her once more.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **well, there we go, the last chapter to The Doctor Got Abducted! i hope you've all enjoyed this little story that i've written! i'm working on another Doctor Who fanfiction which involves Alex (plus two addition original characters!) so keep watching this space for that!!

please review this last chapter :D


End file.
